Sob o Sol da Toscana
by Mai Pille
Summary: Ela estava em uma das mais belas regiões do mundo, completamente desinclinada a amar. Contudo, a Toscana parecia estar a afrontando belamente a cada vez que ele a olhava...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Sob o Sol da Toscana

Por Mai Pille

**Sinopse:** Ela estava em uma das mais belas regiões do mundo, completamente desinclinada a amar. Contudo, a Toscana parecia estar a afrontando belamente a cada vez que ele a olhava...  
**Shipper**: Harry e Hermione  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** 1 - 6  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Esta fanfic não tem ligação direta com o filme ou o livro Sob o Sol da Toscana. Essa estória não possuí fins lucrativos, os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, e é por isso que eu choro todas as noites.

* * *

**Capítulo um**

Detestava voltar para casa e fazia questão de voltar mais tarde em cada noite. Eram quase nove horas quando ela pos os pés no hall de entrada do elegante apartamento que havia decorado com devoção e capricho, e na noite passa havia sido mais tarde ainda. A chuva caía fina e escorria pelas janelas de vidro quando ela percebeu que estava com fome. Era uma surpresa, na realidade. Nunca mais estivera desde que soubera da notícia.

_- Você o que? - Era uma noite anormalmente quente de setembro e ela viera encontrá-lo na porta do apartamento com o mesmo sorriso sincero de sempre. Contudo, ele havia se desmanchado assim que Vitor a olhou, mortalmente sério._

_- Você me ouviu - Os largos ombros de Vitor Krum tremiam levemente, e ele respirava descompassadamente. Sua face estava repleta de agonia e insensibilidade quando ela atravessou o quarto e parou diante a ele, olhando-o horrorizada. - Eu... eu preciso ir, Mione. _

_Era como se tudo tivesse sendo destruído. Irremediávelmente destroçado graças a umas poucas palavras malditas e bem escolhidas. Ela sentiu que suas mãos tremiam não menos que os ombros dele, e forçou-se a juntá-las e apertá-las contra o peito, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos. _

_- Eu... - ele continuou, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não havia nada a dizer, nada do pudesse falar poderia melhorar as coisas para ela. Tudo aconteceu quando ele conheceu o que seria sua perdição em um clube no leste, e ele pretendia largá-la assim que conseguisse. Mas ele nunca conseguiu. Kristen era fascinante, e estava esperando um filho dele agora. - Eu não sabia o que lhe dizer... Mione, eu pensei... _

_- Estou pouco me importando com o que você pensou. - seus olhos faiscaram na direção dele, que recuou um passo por precaução. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pela face dela, e ela viu-se obrigada a se sentar na poltrona mais próxima. Suas pernas estavam subitamente moles. _

_- Hermione, eu sinto muito. - Vitor suspirou ao vê-la chorar abertamente. De repente parecia menor e tão pequena, com os cachos cor de mel caindo por cima de seus olhos vermelhos e sua voz tornando-se mais fraca cada vez que soluçava. Por ele. Sentiu-se culpado, jamais tivera a intenção de magoá-la tanto. _

_- Sente? - ela soltou uma gargalhada alta, e encolheu-se na poltrona, secando suas lágrimas com a palma da mão. - Então pode me explicar o que é isso? Você chegou e quando eu falei "Boa noite, querido, como foi seu dia?" você me respondeu "Estou tendo um caso com Kristin Taylor há sete meses, ela está grávida e eu vou embora" - ela soluçou novamente - Seu maldito. MALDITO! _

_Vitor não se conteve. Andou até ela e a tomou nos braços, em um abraço forte enquanto ela chorava. - Desculpe, ah Hermione, desculpe. Eu... _

_- Desculpe? - ela riu nervosmente entre as lágrimas enquanto se esforçava para se libertar dos grandes braços de Vitor - É só isso o que tem a me dizer depois de tudo? É a isso que se resume? Acha que vai ficar tudo bem? Me largue, droga. - ele o fez, e Hermione se esquivou dele, rumando para o outro lado da sala. _

_Ele detestava o que estava fazendo com ela, mas sabia que tinha que ser feito. Não poderia esconder mais nada. _

_- Por que está me contando isso agora? Depois de malditos sete meses? - ela derramou novas lágrimas, e Vitor murmurou: - Por favor, não chore. _

_- Por favor o que? Não chore porque o meu marido está me abandonado por uma devassa qualquer? O que você queria? Que eu lhe desejasse boa sorte e lhe ajudasse a fazer as malas? O que você esperava? Compreensão, Vitor? Pois saiba que eu não posso dar, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é chorar e te odiar, está meu ouvindo seu idiota? _

_Hermione se sentou no sofá novamente, enterrando o rosto nas mãos enquanto seu corpo todo tremia. _

_- Eu a amo e ela precisa de mim, Hermione. Eu volto na segunda feira para pegar minhas malas enquanto estiver trabalhando. _

_- Não vou trabalhar. - murmurou Hermiome. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e eles subitamente lançaram chamas. _

_- Por que não? - ele parecia confuso. O trabalho era a coisa mais importante para Hermione, ou quase. Importava-se mais com seu emprego do que com ele, mas não mais do que se importava com Harry Potter, e ele sabia. _

_- Porque meu marido acabou de abandonar, seu cretino. Importa-se? - ela se levantou da poltrona rapidamente, e deu grandes passos até a porta da sala. Ela a abriu e, com um manear de cabeça, disse: - Suma daqui, já que é o que tanto deseja. _

Por semanas ela chorara sem parar naquela sala, mas Vitor não voltou. Casara-se com Kristen assim que obtivera o divórcio, e ela anunciara sua gravidez no profeta diário alguns dias depois, e Hermione ficara olhando para as páginas amarelas, aborrecida. Mas ela queria que aquilo não fizesse mais importância agora, e estava se esforçando para isso. Todas as lembranças que tinha de seu casamento haviam sido manchadas e borradas, estavam distorcidas em uma confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos, entre a raiva, o rancor, e a antiga paixão que ela já não sentia mais. Ela se esforçava, mas estava sendo dificil. Imaginava por quanto tempo mais se sentiria danificada, como se nada mais funcionasse para ela. Era uma sensação ruim, que Hermione não gostaria de sentir mais. Era como sentir que seu corpo estava sendo puxado para baixo, como se seus pulsos e tornozelos fossem feitos de chumbo, e ela apenas afundasse em nada.

Hermione atrevessou a sala, e decidiu por comer qualquer coisa mais tarde. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e só saiu de lá com os cachos empilhados no alto da cabeça por uma toalha azul e vestindo um robe branco. Caminhou descalça até o quarto, pisando no delicado tapete frânces que parecia uma alfombra de flores sob seus pés. Ela parou por um instante, e levantou os olhos do tapete frânces para o quarto todo.

A impressão geral era de rosas vermelhas e malvas em tons pastéis em todas as paredes, a cama tinha quatro colunas que era coberta por ilhoses enfiados com fitas brancas, e a colcha era pontilhada de flores de um vermelho pálido. Ela adorava aquele quarto quando o decorara, e agora o detestava por ter que dormir lá todas as noites sozinha, bem como seu apartamento inteiro. Era elegante e cheio de alegria há alguns meses atrás. Os tecidos todos francêses, os vasos constantemente cheio de flores e os quadros impressionistas davam um ar delicado e europeu a ele, mas nada que a instigasse a querer voltar para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, como sendo uma inominável.

Ela se sentou na beira da cama e bocejou suavemente, lembrando-se que havia comido apenas uma fruta por toda a manhã. De repente, teve um sobressalto ao escutar a capainha, e correu de pés descalços até o porteiro eletrônico: - Pronto?

- Aqui é Jack, o Estripador. Posso subir?

Os olhos se iluminaram e ela sorriu ao escutar aquela voz tão conhecida. Parecia a jovem que era quando a escutava, mesmo quando a tristeza estampada em seu rosto escondia toda a sua juventude. Ela sorriu e disse: - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Virando picolé. Vai me deixar entrar ou não, mulher?

Hermione riu de novo e apertou rapidamente o botão no interfone, e instantes depois pode ouvir os passos apressados dele subindo as escadas. Quando chegou à sua porta, ele estava completamente enxarcado, com o cabelo preto azeviche pingando goticulas de água, e a pele morena estava úmida. Hermione olhou para a janela e percebeu que a chuva havia ficado mais forte e o vento mais intenso desde que voltara para casa.

- Você ficou maluco? - Hermione o repreendeu, e correu em busca de alguma toalha no armário do banheiro. Ela voltou tão rápido quanto foi, e jogou a toalha por cima dos ombros fortes de seu amigo. Ele estava tão molhado que agora um fiozinho de água corria por seu tapete, mas Hermione não se importou. - Não deveria sair na chuva, Harry. Pode se resfriar.

- A culpa é sua, me deixa preocupado. - Harry sorriu, com seus olhos verde-esmeralda dançando para ela. Hermione riu dele e se aproximou, fazendo-o sentar-se mesmo estando todo molhado.

- Vou fazer algo quente para você, espere um minuto. - ela andou rapidamente até a cozinha, e Harry permaneceu na sala. Ele estava preocupado demais com Hermione. Ela tinha estado péssima nos últimos dois meses, e Harry também. Afetava-o demais vê-la sofrer, ele não gostava de Vitor Krum desde o dia que ele fizera Hermione derramar a primeira lágrima, ainda no início do namoro. Ele ficara abalado até o âmago pelo o que Vitor fizera a dois meses atrás, e a vontade de esganar alguém nunca pareceu tão forte a Harry. Sempre o tachara de "cretino egocêntrico", e o divórcio repentino, o casamento com Kristin e o bebê em seguida provou que a avaliação de Harry estava correta.

- Espero que não se incomode por eu aparecer tão tarde, Herms. - gritou Harry da sala, e Hermione pode ouvi-lo da cozinha.

- Não - ela sorriu, voltando e servindo-o uma xicará de chá - De modo algum, Harry. Você sabe que jamais me incomodaria com uma visita sua, a hora que for. Estava apenas imaginando porque tão tarde. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Talvez - os olhos dele eram gentis e pareciam sorrir para ela. Hermione o olhou com tristeza, e Harry desejou tomá-la nos braços e abraçá-la.

- O que há, carinho?

Harry sorriu, desta vez com os lábios para ela. Ele a olhou divertido, e Hermione puxou seu braço, alarmada: - Você está aprontando alguma coisa, Harry. O que é?

- Por que diabos acha isso? - ele perguntou marotamente, com um falso ar inocente em sua voz que Hermione reconheceu de imediato.

- Porque eu o conheço em demasiado. Diga-me, o que há?

Harry pensou em como iria lhe dizer. Hermione não iria aceitar bem, ele sabia. Ela jamais compreenderia.

- Ande, bote logo isso para fora. - havia um brilho travesso nos olhos dela quando Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Está bem. Hm... Herms... - inspirou fundo - Há duas coisas. A primeira é que andei conversando com Lupin, você sabe, o chefe. - Harry e Hermione trabalhavam juntos no ministério como inomináveis. - E nós dois andamos conversando a seu respeito.

- A meu respeito? - ela pareceu instantaneamente tensa, e ele assentiu.

- É, a seu respeito.

- Como assim? - Não havia mais nada a se falar. Sabia que quando falavam a seu respeito, era do quão estava quebrada pelo que Vitor fizera, mas agora a separação já era definitiva, o divórcio fora homologado e Vitor estava casado com outra pessoa que estava esperando um bebê dele. Ela sobrevivera. E daí? - Eu estou bem.

- Não, você não está. - Harry olhou para ela com emoção e uma ponta da raiva que sentia por Vitor. - Sei que não está, carinho. Eu não estou certo que estaria tão bem assim no seu lugar.

- Eu sou mais durona que você - Hermione tentou sorrir para ele, mas não obteve sucesso - E além do mais, não tenho outra opção.

- Tem sim - ele a olhou com ternura - Você precisa se dar uma folga, Herms. Não estou pedindo para que vá para Miami e fique de papo pro ar na praia, apenas... apenas se dê uma folga. Miami não é a sua cara, de todo o modo. Quem sabe... a Itália?

- O que está sugerindo, Harry? Lupin está me despedindo? - o rosto dela se encheu de pânico - É isso? E você está aqui para tentar amenizar o estrago? Não me querem mais como inominável por que? Eu estou bem, estou ótima, Harry. - Hermione se levantou, e Harry a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

- Não, Hermione. - ele disse suavemente, ao tempo que ela enterrava o rosto no vale entre seu ombro e pescoço, encolhendo-se como se fosse uma garotinha - Claro que não, carinho. Lupin quer que você se afaste por uns tempos para que tire umas férias, e eu também.

- Isso é uma bobagem, Harry. - murmurou Hermione, com a boca contra a pele molhada do pescoço de Harry

- É? É uma bobagem, Herms? Pode mesmo enfrentar tudo isso sem falsear o peso? Ver seu ex-marido papear feliz com a esposa nas ruas do beco diagonal enquanto a barriga dela cresce cada vez mais? Pode memso exigir tanto de si própria? Não, Herms. Eu não posso, como seu melhor amigo, não posso fazer isso com você. O que aquele cretino fez quase a derrubou de joelhos, pelo amor de Merlim, eu sei disso e já chega. - ele suspirou - Precisamos de você inteira, e se você não aliviar a pressão vai acabar por se partir no meio, e isso eu não vou deixar acontecer.

Harry acariciou os cachos dela, enquanto ela o olhava. Parecia magoada, e talvez um pouco chocada. Sentia que havia falhado, de alguma forma, que devia ter sido capaz de enfrentar a coisa de um modo melhor - O que Lupin disse?

- O mesmo que estou te dizendo agora. Quer que você se afaste para qualquer lugar que quiser.

- Por quanto tempo?

Harry ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

- Quatro meses, talvez.

- É muito tempo - ela disse, chorosa. Não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma durante quatro meses, Harry e o trabalho a mantinham ocupada para não pensar no que sua vida havia se transformado. - Porque você não me deixa em paz, fazendo meu trabalho?

- Porque seria demais para mim vê-la se destruir.

- Não estou me destruindo!

- Não importa o que você diga, está decidido. - Harry sorriu valentemente para ela, que sacudiu a cabeça devagar, parecendo chocada. Ela ergueu os olhos para Harry com tristeza, e o homem a beijou a testa.

- Santo Deus... - ela se aninhou no corpo de Harry - O que eu vou fazer agora?

- Correção. O que _nós_ vamos fazer agora. Está era a segunda coisa que eu deveria lhe contar. Você não esperava que fosse sair bater papo nas praias de Miami sozinha, não é?

**N/A)** Fic nova! :

Tá escrita mais ou menos pela metade há algum tempinho, espero que se divirtam com ela :D

Só lembrando que, ela não tem nada a ver com o livro Sob o Sol da Toscana e nem com o filme, exceto pelo título que eu peguei emprestado xD

Mas alguns capítulos sim, são baseados nas obras de Danielle Steel. Principalmente os primeiros. Enfim, a próxima atualização virá em breve, e em quanto isso sintam-se livres para xingar Victor Krum o quanto desejarem pelo o que ele fez com a nossa Hermione. HAHAHA

Besos besos ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Sob o Sol Da Toscana

Por Mai Pille

* * *

**Capítulo dois **

- Pronta pra ir? - eles estavam saindo do ministério, e Hermione estava mais tensa do que o costume.

- Não.

- Mas vai ficar.

- E se eu me recusar? Se eu não quiser viajar pra lugar algum? - ela desafiou, enquanto Harry colocava um braço por cima de seus ombros e a apertava.

- Então eu terei que drogá-la, ou enfeitiçá-la.

Hermione o encarou, soltando um fraco som de indignação. Ela se sentia subitamente mais calma desde que Harry lhe falara que iria com ela, para o lugar que ela desejasse. Aquilo a relaxou de uma maneira que até a surpreendeu, e quando observou Harry caminhar até ela no ministério no ínicio da manhã, soube que nada poderia ser ruim o bastante ao lado dele. Haviam decidido, ou melhor, Harry havia decidido na noite anterior, que iriam passar alguns meses na Toscana, Itália. Harry e Hermione já haviam visitado o lugar uma vez, Florença, mais precisamente, e o acharam encantador. Hermione concordou sem pestanejar com a decisão autoritária de Harry, não tinha muitas opções quando o amigo decidia algo, e a prova era a sua licença indesejável.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui ainda? - Harry e Hermione puderem ouvir uma voz atrás deles, no final do corredor. - Essa mulher não tinha que estar pegando um avião com você, Potter?

Era Gina, que sorriu para os amigos e andou até Hermione, abraçando-a longamente.

- Sim, deveria. Iremos embarcar em duas horas.

- Que ótimo! - Gina sorriu, e Hermione a olhou encabulada. Será possível que o departamento inteiro tinha conhecimento de sua licença? Gina voltou-se para Harry e falou: - Desapareça com ela daqui agora mesmo, pelo amor de Deus!

Harry sorriu e Hermione pegou seu braço, como se suplicasse para que ele não o fizesse. - Vamos logo antes que você comece a bancar a chorona outra vez.

Hermione o olhou perigosamente. Havia chorado ao despedir-se de todos mais cedo.

- Você está sabendo que isto é uma loucura, não está, Harry? - ela disse, em um tom acusador para o amigo - Quero dizer, tenho trabalho para fazer. Não faz sentido algum eu fugir para qualquer lugar, tenho responsabilidades agora. Preciso focar minha mente em alguma coisa, não posso ficar à toa e... - Harry não respondia. Apenas a olhava de um modo risonho enquanto ela o olhava de um modo beligerante - Não vou conseguir convencê-lo, não é?

- Não. - ele disse, lançando-a um olhar que claramente a advertia que os planos estavam feitos, as decisões tomadas e que não havia nada que pudesse ser alterado a respeito.

- Ótimo. Então vamos de uma vez. - e ela saiu andando rapidamente do ministério, enquanto Harry a olhava, com os pés fincados no chão - O que é? Vai criar raizes, carinho?

O país ia passando embaixo deles como pedacinhos de uma colcha de retalhos enquanto Harry a observava dormir no banco do avião, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro frouxamente.

Ela sempre o surpreendia, e ela parecia entender agora as razões de Harry querer lhe afastar do emprego, e o melhor, concordava com elas. Hermione sempre fora cabeça-dura, mas não menos quanto ele era.

Ela estava tendo um desgaste emocional, não teria condições de continuar trabalhando por muito tempo e se não relaxasse agora iria esgotar-se em uma questão de tempo. E, para a felicidade de Harry, ela o entendia agora. Admitia a si mesma que precisava de um pouco de ar, se afastar de todas as perguntas, das pessoas, das lembranças e do risco de encontrar com _eles. _

A viagem fora tranqüila. Quando Hermione não dormia, conversava com Harry, ou apenas permanecia em silêncio ao lado dele, o observando com carinho. O fato de estarem sobrevoando um país inteiro neste momento não a fez tremer de medo, não ao lado dele.

Um pôr-do-sol ígneo os recebia quando o avião aterrissou e os outros passageiros começavam a desembarcar.

- Você está com uma cara ótima - Eles haviam acabado de pegar suas malas, e Hermione sorriu para ele.

- É porque eu dormi bem.

- Em um avião? - ele parecia espantado - Hermione, pensei que morreria lá em cima. Você tem mais medo de altura do que Rony tem de aranhas.

Hermione não respondeu. Não diria a ele que não se importava se subisse até o Olimpo em um vassoura, contanto que ele estivesse com ela. Não, ela não diria, o ego dele iria sufocá-la na parede, então ela apenas sorriu docemente.

- Harry, onde vamos nos hospedar? - ela indagou, alguns momentos depois quando eles já se encontravam em um taxi e se dirigiam a qualquer lugar que Hemrione não tinha conhecimento.

- Há algum lugar em que gostaria de ficar?

- Não, não em especial. Nem ao menos lembro-me do hotel em que ficamos da vez em que viemos... Harry, para onde estamos indo? Responda-me.

O taxi não parava de dar voltas e voltas por Florença, até o momento em que entrou por uma estrada estreita. Levaram dez minutos até dobrarem a última curva e avistar uma casa bonita atrás dos portões. Havia uma varanda larga, chaminé de tijolos e amplos degraus na entrada, canteiros a toda volta e por trás de tudo, uma verdadeira muralha de árvores belas e gigantescas. Ao lado da casa, havia um pequeno lago e um único salgueiro, coberto de lírios.

Hermione saltou do carro maravilhada.

- É um belo albergue. - ela murmurou, sorrindo para si mesma - É uma pena que não tenha nenhuma placa indicativa.

- Não há placa porque isso não é um albergue, Herms. - Harry sorriu, ao tempo que retirava as malas do carro e pagava o taxisista. Hermione o olhou estranhamente. - É uma casa.

- Conte-me algo que eu não saiba. - Hermione rolou os olhos para ele, que sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

- Não, você não entendeu. Está é nossa casa. Por quatro meses.

- Está brincando? - Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e Harry sorriu, a pegando pelo ombro e a guiando até os degraus de pedra - Harry?

- O que é? Não gostou?

- O que? Não! Não, quero dizer, sim! Eu adorei, mas Harry...

- Então é isso o que importa. - ele a cortou - Sei o que vai dizer e não quero ouvir. Apenas, seja bem vinda ao lar, _amore mio. - _Hermione relaxou os ombros e sorriu para Harry meigamente. Esgueirou-se toda e plantou um beijo na bochecha do amigo, dizendo: - Obrigada pelo que está fazendo, carinho.

- Vou saber cobrar, fique tranqüila. - Harry piscou pra ela e seguiu com as malas, colocando-as de lado na varanda enquanto procurava as chaves no bolso do casaco. Encontrando-as, abriu a porta da casa, que rangeu, revelando uma pequena sala com móveis cobertos por grandes lençóis brancos. Eles deram alguns passos, e Harry acendou a luz. A atenção de Hermione logo se prendeu em um tapete de cores vivas que havia no chão. Ela ergueu os olhos para visualizar a sala inteira, e deu-se conta de que era tão vivamente alegre quanto poderia ser. Harry havia retirado os lençóis, e ela poderia ver que havia um grupo de poltronas estofadas de um azul-escuro ao lado do tapete, e elas eram pontilhadas de flores vivas. O ambiente era todo decorado em amarelo, azul e verde, e Hermione o adorou.

Ao lado da sala, havia uma pequena cozinha e uma mesa de madeira estilo americano primitivo, que encontrava-se exatamente ao lado de uma grande escada de madeira que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

- Então, o que achou? - Harry indagou, parando no meio da sala. Hermione apenas sorriu abertamente, e ele entendeu que ela adorara. Com um aceno de varinha, Harry fez com que as malas flutassem sob as escadas até os respectivos quartos, e ele pode se sentar em uma das poltronas. Hermione andou até a cozinha, e verificou se havia alimentos o suficiente lá. E havia. Havia tudo o que poderiam precisar.

- Harry, você é impossível. - ela disse mais para si mesma, sorrindo em seguida. - Como achou essa casa?

- Eu havia a visto desde a vez em que viemos para cá. - ele deu de ombros - E a adorei. Então, quando decidi que tiraria a licença junto de você, eu a comprei.

- Você comprou? - Hermione o olhou boquiaberta - Harry James Potter... - ela posicionou as duas mãos na cintura, e voltou-se para ele com um ar de censura.

- Hermione, precisávamos ficar em algum lugar! - justificou-se Harry, sentindo-se subitamente reprimido pela amiga. - A menos que você deseje passar quatro meses vivendo em uma barraquinha.

- Poderiamos ter ficado em um hotel. - ela disse com sabedoria, mas Harry a silenciou e não deixou que o assunto da casa fluísse. Hermione consentiu de má vontade, e instantes depois voltava para a sala com uma bandeija cheia de frutas.

Já era tarde da noite quando Harry e Hermione foram se deitar. Haviam ficado conversando e rindo durante todo o tempo, e Hermione sentia-se repentinamente exausta quando abriu a porta de seu quarto. Era extremamente feminino, decorado todo em branco, com fartos babados e rendas. Havia uma cama de dossel, e tudo era cheio de ilhoses brancos. Havia almofadas feitas a mão combinando com as duas confortáveis cadeiras de vime, e pelas janelas podia-se ver o pequeno lago e algumas colinas, ao longe. A única coisa que dava cor ao ambiente, era um grande vaso de flores coloridas, em cima da escrivaninha também de vime. Ela puxou os lençóis de seda e se deitou, descansando a cabeça no travesseiro como se desse conta de que sua cabeça estivera pesando mais do que deveria. Então, lentamente, ela fechou os olhos, e apenas voltou a abri-los as dez horas da manhã seguinte, quando abriu um dos olhos e constatou que não estava em seu quarto, em Londres, e que estaria atrasada para o trabalho.

Ergueu-se confusa, apoiando o corpo com as mãos e olhou ao redor. Ela não estava em casa, definitivamente. Olhou para o dossel de babados brancos acima de sua cabeça, e então deu-se conta de que estava na Toscana. Na Toscana, de licença. Na Toscana, de licença, e com Harry batendo na porta de seu quarto.

Ela vestiu um robe lilás e nem se deu o trabalho de olhar-se no espelho e verificar seu estado lastimável, afinal, era _apenas_ Harry.

- Você me parece encantadora. - Harry sorriu, e Hermione corou. Deveria estar um monstro, na certa.

- Estou terrível. Não olhe para os meus cabelos, pelo amor de Merlim - ela colocou as mãos para assentar os cachos amassados, e Harry riu dela.

- Estou falando sério, e além do mais, já a vi em estados mil vezes piores. - Hermione tirou as mãos dos cabelos, e elas desceram lentamente, lembrando-se da época em que se separara de Vitor. Não queria lembrar, não queria, não _podia. _Ela fechou os olhos com força e apertou os punhos, e Harry a fez sentar-se na beira da cama. - Desculpe-me. - ele disse, mortalmente arrependido.

- Esqueça, carinho. - ela abriu os olhos e sufocou as possíveis lágrimas que poderiam vir a cair. Não iria derramar nenhuma lágrimas por Vitor. Não agora.

Harry inspirou - O que pretende fazer hoje?

Hermione bocejou suavemente e jogou seu corpo para trás da cama, deitando-se. - Nada.

Harry riu levemente, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos, os colocando para trás. Gesto que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Hermione. - Vai sonhando, Herms. Vai sonhando...

**NA)** OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS xD Adorei todos! Muito obrigada gente, espero que gostem do capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Sob o Sol da Toscana**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo três **

Harry estava de costas, do outro lado da sala quando ela apareceu, usando um vestido floral que cobria-lhe quase os pés, e sandálias. Os cabelos pretos dele apontavam para todos os lados, e estavam um pouco mais compridos agora. Ela poderia ver as costas largas dele, e sorriu. Ele usava uma camisa verde, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, Hermione imaginou.

Então, como se não pudesse se conter, ela correu até ele e pendurou-se em suas costas, como se fosse uma garotinha, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas. O vestido escorregando por suas pernas bem torneadas, enquanto ela ria e beijava o ombro do amigo.

- Vejo que está bem mais disposta agora - ele riu, segurando-a. Hermione se indireitou e apoiou os cotovelos nos ombros do amigo, ao tempo que lhe dizia: - Você não sabe o quanto! Então, o que tem para mim hoje, Sr. Potter?

- Um ótimo programa, devo dizer. Vou apresentá-la para uma família que conheci aqui há algum tempo, mas só podemos realizá-lo se você perceber que não é uma macaquinha e desgrudar das minhas costas. Eu sei o quanto elas te atraem, Hermione, mas... - ele recebeu um tapa nas costas de Hermione - Ai! Vou considerar isso como uma confirmação.

Ela mostou a língua para ele, colocando os pés no chão. - Importa-se com a minha atração pelas suas costas, Sr. Potter?

- De maneira alguma. - ele sorriu charmosamente para ela, piscando logo depois. Hermione lhe deu um tapa no traseiro. - HERMIONE!

- O que é? - ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. - Você mereceu.

- Se essa for a minha punição... - mas ele foi interrompido por Hermione, que colocou o dedo indicador em cima de sua boca e disse, balançando a cabeça devagar: - Não, não. Poupe-me das suas palavras pervertidas, homem!

- Essa mulher me dá um tapa no traseiro e o pervertido sou eu? Francamente! - ele riu, e Hermione rolou os olhos. Ela andou até a cozinha, e realizou que Harry já havia preparado o café da manhã deles. Harry a seguiu, e eles se sentaram a mesa e comeram, rindo e conversando. Alguns minutos mais tarde, estavam saindo de casa.

Os italianos eram receptivos de acordo com Harry, e ela preferia acreditar que ele estava certo quando eles chegaram a propriedade vizinha. Harry queria apresentá-la para uma família de italianos que ele conhecera na vez em que estiveram em Toscana e Hermione sentia-se um pouco apreensiva. Eles subiram os degraus de pedra e Harry tocou a campainha, e a porta foi logo aberta.

- Harry Potter! - ela saudou, abraçando-o calorosamente. Era avantajada e robusta, tinha os cabelos já brancos e usava um avental floreado preso na cintura.

- É um prazer revê-la, Sra. Fantinelli. - Harry sorriu, e puxou Hermione delicadamente para perto dele - Está é Hermione Granger, uma grande amiga. Estamos de férias por aqui. - ele disse, e a velha senhora sorriu, cumprimentando Hermione.

- É muito bom tê-los em nossa cidade - ela falava inglês fluentemente, e abriu a porta para que entrassem - Por favor, entrem. Vamos tomar alguma coisa!

Harry olhou para Hermione, e ela sorriu, assentindo. Eles entraram, e a Sra. Fantinelli os fez sentar em grandes cadeiras na sala, enquanto ela fervia um chá. Minutos mais tardes, voltou esfregando as mãos no avental e entregando a eles as xicarás.

- Eu soube que ingleses gostam de chá. - ela disse - Vocês gostam, não gostam?

- Com toda a certeza - disse Hermione, suavemente. A mulher sentou-se diante eles, com as mãos nos joelhos.

- Onde está o Sr. Fantinelli? - indagou Harry, bebericando seu chá.

- Está na padaria trabalhando. Ele ficará muito feliz em vê-lo novamente, e a conhecer você também, Hermione Granger. - a mulher sorriu com simpatia, e Hermione fez o mesmo. - E que ventos o trouxeram até nossa terra, Harry Potter?

- Hermione. - ele respondeu simplesmente, e Hermione agradeceu por ele não entrar em mais detalhes sobre sua licença, seu desgaste emocional e seu divórcio. - Estamos de licença, passaremos alguns meses aqui.

- Meses? - A Sra. Fantinelli exclamou - Oh! Mas que boa notícia! Espere até eu contar a Francesca! Ela ficará radiante!

Harry não respondeu, apenas sorriu singelamente para a velha senhora, sendo inquirido pelo olhar de Hermione.

Eles conversaram durante alguns minutos e beberam chá, e Hermione já sentia uma grande simpatia pela Sra. Fantinelli quando ela e Harry deixaram a casa da mulher, por volta das onze e meia da manhã.

Ela os acamponhou até a porta e os convidou para aparecerem quando desejarem, dizendo que as portas de sua casa sempre estariam abertas a eles.

Harry e Hermione agradeçaram e se despediram dela, com um breve aceno de cabeça. Contudo, a Sra. Fantinelli não parecia satisfeita e os puxou para um apertado abraço, alegando que os ingleses precisariam ser um pouco mais afetuosos, comos os italianos.

- Eu concordo com a senhora - disse Harry, saindo da casa. - Nós, ingleses, temos o péssimo costume de não demonstrar nossos sentimentos.

- É por isso que eu digo, querido. Alguns meses na Toscana fará um bem danado a vocês.

Harry e Hermione concordaram e seguiram andando pela estradinha tortuosa da casa dos Fantinelli, e Hermione não pode deixar de perguntar, já na metade do caminho: - Quem é Francesca?

- Uma amiga. - disse Harry, sem dar real importância para a pergunta de Hermione.

- Amiga?

- Sim, amiga. Foi por causa dela que conheci sua família inteira. - ele riu, mas Hermione não conseguiu fazer o mesmo. Sentia-se subitamente irritada.

- Vocês namoraram?

- Por alguns dias. Enquanto estavámos aqui na primeira vez.

- E você nem ao menos me contou? Harry James! - ela ralhou, parando de andar e o encarando, extremamente nervosa.

- Ah vamos lá, carinho. Achei que não fosse importante...

- Eu não dou um passo sem você ter conhecimento, Harry Potter. Não há nada em minha vida que você não saiba, e eu esperava que soubesse sobre você também. - disse Hermione, corando gradativamente. Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou duramente.

- Mas você sabe. Não, quero dizer, foi só está vez, entenda Hermione, foram só alguns dias eu...

- Pare de tentar se explicar, não combina com você.

E ele se calou. Na realidade, não saberia dizer ao certo porque não lhe contara. Talvez tivesse esquecido. Talvez não tivesse sido verdadeiramente importante. Mas que diabos, não era motivo para Hermione enraivescer-se! Eles caminharam em silêncio até um simpático restaurante, e, apesar das tentativas frustadas de Harry manter um dialógo com Hermione, ela estava se mostrando incrivelmente disposta a não facilitar as coisas para ele.

Ela estava magoada com ele, e sentia-se mau. Não saberia dizer o porquê ao certo, e se usasse seu lado racional predominante desta vez descobriria que não haveria reais motivos. Era passado, ele se justificara. Talvez não fizesse importância, mas ela estava irritada. Irritada sem um porquê.

Adentraram no restaurente, e na hora do almoço a freqüência era intensa. Havia um bar, e este estava repleto, os garçons atarefados e as mesas cheias. Eles já haviam estado ali há alguns anos, e nada mudara no Antica Osteria l'Agania. A decoração era a mesma, com assentos de couro creme, toalhas de mesa vermelhas, pintura a óleo brilhante em todas as paredes e flores coloridas em todas as mesas. A sala cheia de anêmonas e rostos sorridentes, com baldes de prata contendo garrafas de vinho branco no gelo enquanto rolhas de champange espocavam sobriamente aqui e ali.

As mulheres eram bonitas, ou tinham se esforçado muito para dar essa impressão. A maioria dos homens usava batas brancas e óculos escuros, diferente dos restaurantes londrinos onde os homens de ternos escuros, camisas brancas, engravatados até a alma e cabelos grisalhos nas têmporas predominavam em todos os cantos.

Harry tocou o cotovelo de Hermione e indicou a mesa em que sentariam, e ela assentiu brevemente, andando até lá. Sentaram-se em um silêncio que só fora quebrado quando Harry pigarreou sonoramente.

- Gostaria de pedir o que?

- Tanto faz. - ela deu de ombros, sem encará-lo. No momento, estava se concentrando ao máximo para voltar a postura normal com seu amigo Harry. Não haveria motivos para que ela fechasse a cara para ele, de todo o modo, embora não o fazê-lo estava se revelando uma tarefa bastante difícil naquela situação. - O mesmo que você, talvez.

Harry sorriu levemente. Aquela era a primeira frase com mais de oito letras que ela pronunciara durante o caminho inteiro. Ele chamou o garçom e fez o pedido, enquanto Hermione tamborilava os dedos na mesa.

- O que você gostaria de fazer hoje? - ele indagou, no tom mais suave que possuía e tendo o cuidado de escolher as palavras com precisão naquele momento. Hermione parecia estar se acalmando, mas ele não gostaria de arriscar.

- Você pode decidir. - ela disse, encarando-o por um breve momento. - Você parece conhecer isto aqui _muito melhor _do que eu.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha - Hermione...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse controlando seus próprios impulsos incovenientes. E realmente estava. - Devemos limpar a casa. - ela disse, soando calma - Sei que você tomou o cuidado para mantê-la em bom estado, mas precisamos nos instalar, limpar o sotão, regar as flores e...

- Deus do céu, não posso acreditar que você pensou que passaria suas férias na Toscana regando plantas. - exclamou Harry, em completo espanto. - Podemos arranjar facilmente alguém que faça o serviço e cuida da casa, ela é grande, Hermione. E o jardim também.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. Não estava disposta a deixar Harry gastar uma fortuna com a estadia deles, em primeiro lugar. E em segundo, sentiria o maior prazer em jardinar, arrumar, limpar e organizar. Achava todas aquelas tarefas incrivelmente relaxantes. - Harry, o que pretende? Já conhecemos todos os ponto turístiscos daqui e se formos visitá-los novamente temos mais quatro meses para isso. E além de tudo, eu apreciaria se você me ajudasse na arrumação da casa, coisa que eu estou disposta a fazer. Estou de licença, Harry. São férias, quando você acha que vou ter a oportunidade de cuidar de um jardim novamente e alimentar os peixes no lago?

Harry sorriu, começando a apreciar a idéia e realizando que a amiga estava certa. Mais uma vez. - Tudo bem, mas nós podemos resovler esse probleminha facilmente com magia, Hermione.

- Não. - ela disse, sorrindo desafiadora - Sem magia.

E uma hora mais tarde, eles subiam os degraus de pedra da casa. Hermione parecia estar empolgada com a perspectiva de passar uma tarde inteira cuidado do lugar onde eles ficariam por quatro meses, e a idéia agora lhe parecia agradávelmente reconfortante. Ela estava naturalmente amáve novamentel, para a imensa tranquilidade de Harry, e ele a observava subir a escada interior da casa, encantado.

- Harry, tire essa roupa para que possamos começar. - disse Hermione subitamente, virando-se para o amigo que subia as escadas logo as suas costas.

Harry arregalou os olhos e gargalhou.

- Você me entendeu... - explicou-se Hermione, rubra de vergonha. - É preciso que você se troque se pretende ajeitar a casa.

- Hermione, o seu interesse em minha pessoa está se tornando cada vez mais explicito. - ele disse, matreiro. Hermione o olhou, um misto de embaraço e diverimento refletindo em seus olhos.

- É melhor sair da minha frente se não desejar levar outra _punição,_ Potter.

* * *

**NA)** Oi! Ai está o capítulo, sem nada muito significativo, mas enfim. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, eles me fazem muito feliz! xD

Queria dar um aviso à todos vocês: Bem, como eu já havia dito na atualização da minha outra fic - Deixe o Amor Entrar -, eu estou dando um tempo com as fanfics por agora, mas não se preocupem por que eu terminarei de escrever e atualizar todas as minhas fics já começadas, até por que, o que me falta é ânimo para novos projetos e tudo o mais, e como essa fic já está bastante encaminhada - bem como as outras - acredito que não será um problema terminá-la. Tenho mais algumas longfics no computador que pretendo postar aqui ainda, então essa minha decisão não os afeterá diretamente, sendo que eu continuarei postando coisas novas - mais ou menos -. Me desculpem, para quem estiver interessado eu postei na minha outra fic uma explicação levemente mais detalhada sobre essa minha ausência temporária, e espero que todos entendam. Mas vocês ainda me veram muito por aqui, e este projeto será terminado, cedo ou tarde. Mais uma vez muito obrigada, e espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e comentando! Beiijos e até a próxima!


End file.
